Fireworks
by 7blackrose
Summary: Kirari has this crush on one of the duo of SHIPS which is Seiji Hiwatari. But with Hiroto around, will it change?


**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME. Please READ and REVIEW. You can also suggest something related to the story if you want to. ^_^

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: KirariXHiroto or KirariXSeiji **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 1 – School and Work**

''Naa,naa''

''Ne..naa-san, it's morning already..thanks for waking me up!" Kirari rushed to the bathroom to take a bath. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she went down to the kitchen to eat.

"Kirari, breakfast is ready." Kirari's dad called out to her.

"Hai, hai. Arigatou ne papa."

"Here's something for you too, Naa-san."

"Naa naa naa."

"Itadakimasu!" Kirari quickly ate the food served in front of her. "Mmmm, delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"Yeah, thank you so much papa! We gotta go! Ja ne!"

* * *

**at school..**

Kirari hummed merrily as she walked through the school grounds.

"I hope i can find Seiji-kun today before class starts." Kirari said to herself.

"Good morning, Kirari-chan." A voice from behind her said.

It was Hiwatari Seiji, Kirari's crush. "Se-Seiji-kun! Ano ne, ohaiyou."

"Why are you flustered Kirari?" Hiroto Kazama, one of the duo of the famous SHIPS asked.

"Eh? Nandemonai!" Kirari's was now red.

Seiji, who seem to not notice anything just smiled. " Are you going to your class now?"

"Yeah. Ano ne, school work here is much more difficult than my previous one. I'm having a hard time" answered Kirari.

"What do you expect? This is an idol school." Hiroto answered. "As an idol, you should also do well in school."

"Y-you're right." sighs Kirari.

"Ne, Kirari-chan, gan batte." Seiji smiled at Kirari.

"Seiji-kun." Kirai blushed at Seiji's words. "Arigatou ne! I'll do my best!"

"That's good Kirari-chan. Hehehe."

"Let's go Seiji." Hiroto turned to walk.

"Hai Hiro-kun. See you later Kirari-chan."

"Bye bye!" Kirari called.

* * *

**Inside the classroom..(class B course)**

"Now, were going to take a pretest so you can have an overview of the coming exams next week."  
Kirari's teacher explained to her students.

"Oh my, naa-san, i'm not ready yet." Kirari whispered.

"Naa, naa." answered her pet.

The teacher distributed the test papers.

"Will you help me, naa-san?"

"Naa, naa naa naa." Naa-san shakes his head.

"Eh? You're right. I should do this on my own. Ne, i'll do my best then!" Kirari said to herself.

* * *

**Minutes later at the cafeteria.. **

Kirari was sitting alone in the cafeteria, her head lying on the table and she was feeling down.

"Are you okay, Kirari-chan?" a familiar concerned voice asked her.

"Se-Seiji-kun!" Kirari stood up surprised. "Ano.."

"What happened? You look like you're out of spirits today." Hiroto said.

"Something wrong? You can consult us anytime Kirari-chan." Seiji added smiling.

"Seiji-kun, Hiroto-kun.." Kirari was a bit happy because of the two somehow.

"Naa naa naa." Naa-san explained.

"Eh? The exams? What about it?" Seiji somewhat understands what Naa-san was saying.

"You flunked the test right, Kirari?" Hiroto guessed. "How clumsy.."

"Waaa! I don't know what to do. I can't study well because of work." Kirari whined.

"That must be it. You must organize your studies then." Seiji said smiling. "Study during your free time."

"Yeah, and minimize your time in eating and doing silly things." Hiroto added.

"I am not! How mean Hiroto-kun." Kirari protested.

Hiroto just smirked.

"Do your best Kirari-chan." Seiji cheered Kirari.

"Seiji-kun." Kirari blushed. "Arigatou! I'll do my best! I'll do this for you."

* * *

**After class.. **

"Another day has finished ne, Naa-san?" Kirari told her pet while walking towards the gate of the school.

"Naa naa naa."

"Hehehe."

A car suddenly stopped in front of her. The car door swung open and revealed her manager who was sitting on the driver seat.

"Kumoi-san, konnichiwa."

"Hurry now Kirari." Her manager told her. "We've got alot of work to do."

Kirari hurried inside and the vehicle speedily moved towards their next destination.

"Ano, Kumoi-san?" Kirari started. Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it Kirari?"

"Can I have a break for a week?"

"And what for?"

"Eto, I have these exams and I wish I could..study more. Can you do that for me?

Kumoi stopped the vehicle in a nearby store.

"Kirari..listen.."

"Yes, Kumoi-san?"

"You can't be an idol if you're attitude would be like that. Look at the SHIPS for example. They too have idol work but they were never behind in class. You'd better quit being an idol if you can't do well at school."

Kirari pondered at her manager's words in a minute. "Ri-right, I'm sorry. I'll do my best ne, Kumoi-san."

Her manager smiled with that and started the engine.

Now, days pass. Kirari hasn't reviewed well with her lessons because her homeworks took her a long time to finish and that occupied her break times during work. By the time she gets home, she would go to bed instantly. It's been like that for a week and Kirari is now panicking.

"What should i do? Naa-san!" Kirari wailed. She's currently eating her bento in the grass.

"Are you okay, Kirari-chan?" Seiji asked Kirari. He and Hiroto approached the bewildered girl.

"We heard your cry idiot. Lower your voice if you don't want to be embarrassed." Hiroto teased Kirari.

"You're always rude to me Hiroto-kun."

"Hiro-kun is only cheering you up Kirari-chan." Seiji laughs.

"Ne Kirari, how's your studies by the way?" Hiroto asks her.

"That's my problem now! I wasn't able to! And exams are a few days away from now." Kirari whined.

"Why? You didn't follow our advice, did you?"

"I did!" replied Kirari defensively. "But I've been busy with more jobs and it's real tiring."

"You need to be disciplined Kirari. That's not an excuse." Hiroto said to her fiercely. "That's part of being an idol."

"T-that's.." Kirari stuttered.

Seiji looked at Hiroto's fierce yet concerned face and Kirari's disgruntled one. "Ne, Kirari. Would you like to study with me?" Asks Seiji.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**OH YEAH!** I'm done with my first chapter of my first story. Was it bad? I still can't decide who will be paired with Kirari. Maybe, I should make a poll. Please review. Thank you so much!


End file.
